This invention relates to a cutting tool for tubular or solid cylindrical bodies having a circular outer periphery such as rigid polyvinyl chloride pipes and other synthetic resin pipes, and more particularly to a portable cutting tool for cutting a workpiece transversely thereof while rotating the workpiece about its axis.
When cutting an elongated workpiece of whatever configuration and whatever material such as synthetic resin, metal or wood to a predetermined length transversely thereof, it is usual practice to hold the workpiece in position against rotation about its axis and cut the workpiece with a rotatable or stationary cutter by operating the cutter by its handle.
When coming into contact with the workpiece, the cutter causes flexural deformation to the workpiece, producing compression on one side of the workpiece and tension on the other side thereof. The compressed side must be cut with a very great cutting force, whereas the tensioned side can be cut with a relatively small force but will undergo cracking, giving an irregular cut end surface.
Portable cutting tools are used for cutting rigid polyvinyl chloride pipes, copper pipes or aluminum pipes for the construction of water supply piping systems. Since the cutting tool is manually operated, it is undesirable for the tool to require a great cutting force as described above. Because pipes must be cut with high precision for piping systems, cracks, if any in the cut end, would be objectionable. In fact, difficulties have been encountered with such a cutting tool in ensuring a smooth, easy and accurate cutting operation.
Moreover, tubular or solid cylindrical workpieces vary greatly in diameter, so that the adjusting device which is useful in holding any of such workpieces is complex in construction, and even with the use of the adjusting device, the workpiece is very cumbersome to set in position.